Five Awesome Remix
by Cat Hope Valentine
Summary: A group of 5 girls make a Youtube collab channel. Tori, Cat, Sam, Carly, and Jade go through the roller coaster of it. BETTER SUMMARY FIRST CHAPTER MUST READ THAT :
1. The fiveawesomeremixers channel commense

**Guess who thought of a new story! (or is it "story?") I diiiid! This is a crossover of iCarly and Victorious, called Five Awesome Remix. You see, on youtube, there used to be a collab channel called "fiveawesomegirls", consisting of Kristina Horner [italktosnakes, Monday], Lauren Fairweather [devilishlypure, Tuesday], Kaley Hyde [owlssayhoot, Wednesday], Hayley G Hoover [hayleyghoover, Thursday], and Liane-something…[lianeandthemusic (maybe?), Friday]. These girls were each assigned a weekday, and made a video every week, on that day. Search their channel on Youtube for more. But, I think I'll make a story (happy story, no worries) about an iCarly/Victorious girl group that does just that. The roles are as follows:**

**Tori-Monday**

**Cat-Tuesday**

**Carly -Wednesday**

**Sam-Thursday**

**Jade -Friday**

**Andre- Luke (good friend of Tori's, often with her) NO WORRIES, HIS NAME WILL STILL BE ANDRE**

**Freddie- a good friend of Carly's who meets Sam**

**Beck- guy they're all close with (Think Green brothers…) except one will date him**

**Robbie- Matt (his name WILL CHANGE TO THIS) Cat's boyfriend**

**Okay- let me set somethings straight. Each character is like their corresponding girl with hints of themselves in there. The boys are all based off real people too. They all sing- well, cept' for Carly and Sam who don't sing as much. Tori and Cat are in bands that perform in the genre wrock. Wizard rock. HARRY POTTER SONGS. Tori is in a band called The Parselmouths (and in a band called ALL CAPS with Andre, but we'll get to that). Cat is in a band called The Moaning Myrtles, and Robbie/Matt is in a band called The Whomping Willows. I will use real songs the actual bands wrote if they are in Wrock shows or something. Each chapter will be a different video, and girls might skip their days, or they might double up. As I work on other fanfictions, this will become a side project, not quite finished… Alright, Jade will be the most like herself, because I don't know much about Liane. Even if you don't know the channel, this is an interesting clips series. If you aren't in the know about Nerdfighters though- I can't be your friend. Haha, kidding! Go read up on Nerdfighteria to fully understand this awkwardness. OK, BYYYYYE! Off to Tori's first video you go **


	2. 11 27 11 Tori is tired

"Hey guys, it's Monday!" **Intro plays: Da Da Da Da Dooo **"Hey girls, it's Tori! I have exciting news. Yesterday, I played a show with ALL CAPS- right here in Seattle! Andre and I had the entire show planned out- we were both really excited for it!" **New clip starts and Andre looks at the camera **"I can't believe the entire show isn't planned out!" **Back to Tori in her bedroom **"Haha, totally joking guys! ALL CAPS has a new single coming out called 'Don't Unplug Me' that we debuted at yesterday's show. And since the show ran really late, and I'm really tired, here's a clip of that song. Right here." **New clip starts and Andre and Tori are jumping around on stage Tori starts to sing **

"Don't unplug me

or just shut me down  
>Please just love me<br>with your steel heart  
>I'd reboot you<br>If you'd look at me  
>With those cold eyes<br>One more time

I remember, our software was compatible  
>I think I felt my circuit board ignite<br>You held my hand in your metallic grip  
>We may be machines but I'm in love tonight<p>

Baby there is something I have to say  
>I think it's time for my upgrade<br>I would look so good in version two  
>But I promise that it's me, not you<p>

Don't unplug me  
>or just shut me down<br>Please just love me  
>with your steel heart<br>I'd reboot you  
>If you'd look at me<br>With those cold eyes  
>One more time<p>

Can you hear me, you haven't moved an inch  
>Is this a system failure, what should I do?<br>Your new interface it seems to have some bugs  
>You're not responding, I think they broke you<p>

Hello and welcome to version two  
>Tell me what can I do for you?<br>What is a hug that does not compute  
>Please stand by for my system reboot<p>

Just got the memo  
>about this upgrade to version two<br>it removes extraneous programs  
>that means emotions like loving you<br>I don't wanna lose myself  
>or ever have to say goodbye<br>I want to hold on to my consciousness  
>I don't want to die<p>

Don't unplug me

Or just shut me down

Please just love me with your steel heart

I'd reboot you

If you'd look at me

With those cold eyes

One more time."

**Clip ends back to Tori's room **"Alright guys, I have class in like, 10 minutes- so I gotta run. But, I am Monday, so I must come up with a challenge first! Haha, okay, so first, while I think of a challenge, Cat rolled me last week with the question, 'When you were a kid, what did you wanna be when you grew up?' Well, when I was 5, I wanted to be a princess, but when I was a bit older and wiser, I wanted to be a musician or a writer. I guess I'm doing both, what with Nanowrimo and such. Oh yeah! How many of you are doing Nanowrimo? Leave a review down below. Alright, so my question for the girls is: What's your favorite month, and why? Alright, I'm rolling my die and it's a… 6. Roll again. That was quite anti-climactic. Alright- it's a…4! That's Thursday, Sam- lemme know. Ok, today is remixed (crazy) because I got home at 3 AM this morning from the show, and I had classes earlier at 10AM. See you tomorrow Cat!"

**Sidebar**** Hey guys, hope you liked this! Review and rate- and don't forget to add us to your favorites! Oh yeah, my other question for you to answer in your reviews, what's YOUR favorite month? Haha**

** xx Tori xx**


End file.
